Thinking of you
by Popeline
Summary: Cela fait un ans qu'Alice Jones est morte. Ivy se rend sur la digue de Storybrooke et retrouve le fantôme d'Alice. Celles ci partagent une dernière conversation ou Ivy avoue ses sentiments a Alice.


Ivy se réveilla en sursaut ce matin la. Elle jeta un regard à côté d'elle. Henry Mills était endormi profondément. Elle ne décida pas de le réveiller et après s'être habillée, quitta la chambre conjuguale.

La brune descendit au salon. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez accompagné d'un ciel gris et maussade comme son humeur.

Oui. Elle était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La brune se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée où comme tout les matins le journal de Storybrooke était livré. Elle l'attrapa et la date lui sauta aux yeux.

La brune comprit pourquoi elle était de mauvaise humeur. Ça faisait un ans qu'Alice Jones était morte. Comment avait-elle pu oubliée ça ? Elle l'ignorait. Enfin elle n'avait rien oubliée, elle avait juste refoulée ses sentiments, ses souvenirs au plus profond d'elle et voila que tout rejaillissait faisant rouvrir la plaie béante de son cœur.

Ivy tourna les talons et arriva dans la cuisine ou Henry commençait a préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Henry ! Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu sois debout tout de suite.

\- Je t'ai entendu te lever. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

En réalité la brune n'allait pas bien. Alice Jones, la belle aux boucles blondes, l'amour de sa vie était morte. Le cœur de la brune se serra dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il exploserait. Alice lui manquait tellement...

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa Henry la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Non merci Henry. Je vais...Je vais passer voir Milah et Killian j'ai quelque chose a leur dire.

\- Passe le bonjour de ma part a ma grand-mère.

\- Je n'y manquerait pas, sourit Ivy.

Elle tourna le dos a Henry et quitta la cuisine son sourire disparaissant. La brune ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sorti et la claqua. Elle s'éloigna, marchant le plus vite possible, tentant de refouler ses larmes et de chasser la blonde de son esprit.

Ses pas la menèrent a la plage de Storybrooke la où Alice et elle, se retrouvaient après le lycée. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, se faisant des promesses sur leur avenirs n'ayant que pour seul compagnie le bruit des vagues contre les rochers et l'air du vent qui faisait virevolter leur cheveux.

Ivy marcha jusqu'à la digue où Alice aimait aller quand elle avait besoin d'être seule. La brune s'arrêta, comme paralysée par la foudre. Au bout de la digue, assise au bord de l'ocean, une blonde familière y était. Elle l'entendait chanter d'ici.

\- Alice !

Ivy cria son prénom et courut jusqu'à elle. La blonde se retourna le sourire aux lèvres ce qui fit s'emballer le cœur de la brune.

\- Ivy.

\- Tu es...Tu es...

\- Morte je sais.

\- Mais comment tu...

\- Hadès. Je lui ai rendu un service aux Enfers et il m'a permit de revenir un moment. Je n'ai pas énormément de temps Ivy.

\- C'était toi...mon rêve ?

\- Oui. Je voulais te prévenir.

Ivy s'installa aux côtés de son amour défunt et sourit.

\- Je le savais. Tu sais Alice je...

Alice sourit et posa un doigt sur la bouche de la brune. Elle caressa doucement les lèvres de la brune et retira son doigt délicatement.

\- Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît.

\- Pourtant il le faut. Je suis désolée pour tout Alice. Si tu es morte c'est de ma faute.. Si nous nous étions pas disputées, si tu n'étais pas partie et si tu n'avais pas pris la voiture tu serais encore en vie avec moi... Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

\- Ça ne fais rien. Maintenant...Tu es avec Henry et tu es heureuse.

\- Non. Non Alice je ne suis pas heureuse. Parce que quand je l'embrasse, c'est tes lèvres que je sens contre les miennes pas les siennes. Quand je lui dis que je l'aime c'est ton visage souriant que je vois. Chaque nuit je rêve de toi, je te veux dans mes bras comme avant, je veux sentir tes cheveux imprégnés de parfum de thé la mente, je veux te sentir contre moi et t'appeler Lilice comme avant. Je veux que tu reviennes a la vie et être avec toi parce que je t'aime et que tu me manques, sanglota Ivy.

Alice se rapprocha de la brune et la prit contre elle. Ivy s'aggripa a la robe de la blonde et s'y accrocha avec force. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le tissu et se mit a sangloter. La blonde caressa le dos de la brune sans rien dire. Ivy son regard embués de larmes vers elle.

\- Lilice...Reviens moi je t'en pris...

\- Je ne peux pas Ivy...J'aimerais tellement revenir à la vie et être auprès de toi moi aussi.. Mais je dois repartir d'où je viens.

La blonde se mit à pleurer elle aussi et les deux femmes partagèrent un baiser amer du aux larmes qui s'échappaient de leurs yeux comme des perles.

Alice se détacha doucement de la brune qui s'accrochait à elle et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de sa belle.

\- Je t'aime Ivy. Ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Je ne t'oublierais jamais Alice. Je penserais toujours a toi et je t'aimerais toujours je te le promets.

Alice attrapa la main d'Ivy, entremêla leur doigts et embrassa ceux de sa brune une dernière fois. Puis, lentement, très lentement, Alice s'effaça laissant Ivy seule sur la digues, perdues dans ses pensées qui concernaient une seule personne. Alice.


End file.
